nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Lizards (Jack Frost)
Lizards are enemies in the game Jack Frost. General appearance Lizards have legs and a cylindrical body, as well as arms, so they can climb ladders. Lizards have a head with eyes, and droop their tongue out of there mouth. Appearance When Jack Frost gets to close to a lizard, they will shoot their tongue out. They will occasionally get their tongue stuck on an ice block, and upon ripping it out they will turn the ice block to a red block. Green an yellow lizards the types of lizards encountered in Jack Frost. Green lizards Green lizards are enemies in the game Jack Frost and the first type of lizard introduced in the game. They have arms, so they can climb ladders. Appearance True to their name, green lizards have a green body, as well as arms that are tinier than their feet. Their long mouth has a long pink tongue drooping out of it, and they have tiny white eyes. Game information Jack Frost Green lizards appear more frequently in later levels of Jack Frost. Green lizards can be frozen, as they have no horns on their heads, and will not climb all ladders. When the player is in range, they will shoot their tongue out, which spans at a length of at least blocks. When frozen, upon thawing out they will stick their tongue against a block and pull it off, making a before frozen block unfrozen again. Nitrome Must Die Green lizards appear in Nitrome Must Die, having a similar appearance and behaviour as they did in Jack Frost. Green lizards are stronger than Red Enemies, and can also attack, which they do by shooting their tongue out, and will move in the direction of the player they hit. They walk off the ledges or platforms, unlike red nose enemies. They deal a rather large amount of damage for an attack so small. Other appearances * Snowman skin - Two lizards appear in the Snowman skin. File:Lizhardf.png|A lizard in the Snowman skin Variants Yellow lizards Yellow lizards are enemies in the game Jack Frost. Appearance Yellow lizards are yellow, as opposed to the green lizards. They appear exactly like the green lizards, only yellow coloured and with two horns. Game information Yellow lizards have two horns on their head, preventing Jack Frost from jumping on them and temporarily freezing them. If it is tried, Jack Frost will lose one heart. Their tongues are much longer than regular lizards, proving them more dangerous. They still have the ability to rip ice of blocks, and climb ladders, like their green cousin. They appear in later levels of Jack Frost, in numbers, and can cause the player to frequently backtrack to already frozen ice due to the lizard's tendency to rip ice of blocks, among the lizard unable to be frozen. Multiple yellow lizards appear in some levels. They attack by shooting their tongue out like green lizards. Category:Enemies Category:Jack Frost Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Recurring enemies